


Swallow My Pride

by bekahjrose



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekahjrose/pseuds/bekahjrose
Summary: a pointless, porny drabble.





	Swallow My Pride

Eggsy's a proud thing by nature. Early nuture and a stubborn determination to turn out nothing like his step father taught him a humility that keeps him from falling off the edge into plain arrogance, but pride is in his deep bones. It's endlessly endearing to Harry, whose polite upbringing meant he wouldn't begin to foster pride of his own until well into his maturity after years spent as an officer in the army, and then as a fledgling Kingsman, when he realised he was bloody good, actually. These days Harry wears pride like a second skin, but secretly he worries it looks as ill fitting as it sometimes feels. On Eggsy, it wears better than any of his new bespoke suits ever could (though those also look spectacular on him, Harry concedes). It steels over his bright eyes and brings a fetching clench to his jaw when he feels he's being underestimated, his brow quirking insolently as if to say, 'Yeah? Watch me, then'.

Pride fits so well on Eggsy that seeing it stripped bare almost stops Harry dead in his tracks. Almost being the operative word, because however jarring that image is, he's certain not even a bullet to his other eye would stop the slow grind of his hips against Eggsy's thigh. It's not as if Eggsy looks particularly worried after all, blissed out as he is with his hands clenched at the back of Harry's shirt and his own hips rutting up of their own accord. This is the first time they've done this, falling together onto Harry's lounge after nearly a year of tension came to a unavoidable head. Maybe this is just how Eggsy looks when he fucks - pride-bare and vulnerable?

But no, that's not right, is it? Harry thinks as he presses a kiss to his newfound favourite spot on Eggsy's neck (just beneath his right ear, the place that makes his breath hitch and his grinding hips stutter, if you must know). Because after all this time, beautiful, brave Eggsy was the one to get them here. He'd been the first to bridge the gap after the hundredth tense moment, stood too close together in regular conversation and staring more at each others' mouths than could ever be appropriate. Prideful, daring, and ever-eloquent Eggsy had been the one to whisper "Fuck it" under his breath and reach up, pulling Harry down by the back of his neck for a kiss that felt like the first breath after drowning. No, Harry can't imagine Eggsy as the demure, bashful type in bed. Not after that kiss. 

Harry lets his lips travel the pronounced lines of Eggsy's neck and decides he has to investigate. If nothing else, all of this introspection is rather distracting, and if he's charged with the task of bringing pleasure to this beautiful boy beneath him then he intends to be on top of his game. He pulls back, sparing a moment to appreciate the way Eggsy's pink, kiss-bruised lips stretched over a fevered gasp. He pecks them quickly twice, because how could he not, and then asks, "Eggsy?"

Eggsy's eyes had been open, but unfocused, and it takes him a few tries to properly lock on to Harry's face hovering above. Now that he's looking for it, the nervousness in his eyes is impossible to miss. Harry quirks a smile that he hopes looks comforting, and doesn't look as predatory as he feels. It mustn't, because Eggsy smiles back, dimples pronounced.

"Haz?" Eggsy returns, his voice already pleasantly gravelly. He's loud - Harry has discovered to his upmost delight, and they haven't even gotten their pants off yet. The thought of exploring just how noisy Eggsy might get as the night progresses sends a throb right through his cock. But first...

"Are you alright, darling?" he leans down and presses another kiss to the corner of Eggsy's lips, just something to do so he's not staring quite so penetratingly into his eyes.

When he draws back, one of Eggsy's brows has quirked and he presses his crotch up into Harry's pointedly. Harry laughs breathlessly over the thrill of arousal down his spine, one hand travelling to grasp Eggsy's waist, holding him tight against him for a hot moment and then pressing him down to the lounge to halt his movement.

"You're nervous," he points out, triggering an almost immediate blush across the very tops of Eggsy's sculpted cheekbones. Eggsy looks down, away from Harry's face and to his chest. He must like something he sees because one hand leaves Harry's back and dances distractedly over his collarbone.

"Well, yeah," he mumbles, "It's you, innit? You're you. You're experienced, and..." He shrugs.

Harry catches on quick to Eggsy's meaning, attuned as he is to this darling boy that even his most nonsensical quips are perfectly discernable, but he feigns confusion to try and coax another smile.

"Me? I'm harmless."

Eggsy snorts but Harry's terrible joke does it's job of relaxing the tension that had started to creep between his brows. Harry captures his lips and drowns any residual chuckles, the hand on Eggsy's waist beginning to travel past the curve of his arse and along his muscular thigh that's hitched high around his own. They're grinding in earnest again, both still hard even after the momentary lull for conversation. Eggsy's mouth opens to him immediately and when Harry grips behind his knee and pulls his leg higher on a particularly hard thrust, he can taste the high whine. 

"You needn't be nervous," Harry says when he pulls away, "We'll stop whenever you want."

Eggsy immediately begins to shake his head, mouth gaping on a protest that can't seem to escape his throat. Harry shushes him gently. He knows that not what Eggsy meant, not why he's shy, but it's a point that ought to be made anyway. Slowly, he creeps his hand from his knee back up the inside of Eggsy's thigh, and finally into his crotch where he's hot and bulging against the denim of his jeans. Harry groans low under his breath. It's all starting to feel real, rubbing at Eggsy's cock and watching pleasure dance across his face.

He begins to shuffle down the lounge and when Eggsy catches on to what's about to happen the noise he makes forces Harry to press the heel of his hand hard into his own cock as he blurts precome in his underwear. Eggsy doesn't notice, transfixed as he is on Harry's other hand undoing the fly of his jeans. He spares a few more rubs over Eggsy's clothed cock, giving himself time to calm down more than anything, and then grips the waistband with both hands and pulls. Eggsy's underwear comes down with the jeans and his cock slaps obscenely to his tense stomach. Harry's mouth waters immediately and while he had rather intended to take his time teasing Eggsy to near madness, he finds he can do nothing less right now than press an open mouthed kiss to the glistening head. He follows it with a swipe of his tongue from root to tip and then across the slit to taste the new bead of precome that's pearled at the top. He's repeated this process once more over before he registers that Eggsy's talking.

"-shit, Harry... God, that's so...Mmf..."

So he hadn't been missing anything groundbreaking, but the high, breathy quality of Eggsy's voice and the desperate moans between words are worth paying attention to (at least, Harry's dick thinks so). He's yet to actually put Eggsy into his mouth, and he sets to righting that particular wrong with no further delay. He takes as much of his length into his mouth as possible and covers what's left with his hand for a moment while he relaxes his throat. Eggsy's fists are white knuckled in the sheets with clear effort to not thrust up, but it's a losing battle and Harry has to fold an arm across his stomach to stop him from squirming. 

"I'm sorry, I-" Eggsy grits out, cut off on a groan when Harry sucks hard on his way back up his shaft. Harry pulls off with a pop and leisurely jerks Eggsy while studying his face.

"You're beautiful," his voice is already halfway to wrecked but it needs to be said, "Your reactions are beautiful, darling,"

Eggsy flushes again, a knee-jerk response to these raw compliments, and it only makes Harry want to shower him in more. He gets back to work instead, not wanting to push Eggsy too far, especially not this first time. It's done the trick, anyway. Eggsy begins to hesitantly let his hips work in time with Harry's mouth, trusting Harry to hold him down should he go too far. Harry wants to tell him that he needn't worry - that having Eggsy fuck his throat with abandon would be nothing short of a delight, but Eggsy is pulsing blood hot and urgent in his mouth and he shouldn't dare pull away now. The thought of removing his arm and letting Eggsy push his cock down his throat however roughly he needs to get himself off is impractical, but it sets a fire low in his stomach and makes his balls ache.

"Fuck Harry, fuck... 'M close..." Eggsy warns, one of his fists leaving the sheets to rake through Harry's hair. Harry wants him to close his hand, pull his hair and use the hold he has to push himself over the edge, but Eggsy's fingers stay respectfully loose. At some point he really must correct this misguided idea of Eggsy's that Harry needs to treated quite so gently.

It's not until Eggsy's on the absolute precipice that Harry gets a hint of what he wants. Eggsy gasps "Fuck, gonna fucking come," between delicious moans and draws a loose fist on the top of Harry's head, trying to pull him off his cock. Harry holds firm, holding the head against the broad flat of his tongue and jerking fast along the shaft until his mouth is flooded. Eggsy is rigid and silent for the first two pulses, then he lets out a near agonized cry, head thrown back and arching, thrusting along with Harry's slowing movements. Harry pushes him almost to the point of oversensitivity when Eggsy's hand leaves his hair and is smacks lightly at his arm. Only then does Harry let up, pressing a chaste kiss on his hipbone and letting himself be dragged up by the shoulders.

Harry truly hadn't pegged Eggsy as the squeamish type to be put off by tasting himself on a lover's tongue, and he's pleased to be correct when Eggsy pulls him in for a breathless kiss. Both of Eggsy's arms wrap loosely around his neck and Harry takes a moment to appreciate what post-orgasmic haze looks like on his face. As it happens, it suits him just as well as his pride, which Harry is slightly disappointed to notice still hasn't returned.

He's considering bringing it up again when Eggsy lets out a huff of a laugh.

"Fuck me, Harry. That was fucking..."

Harry waits a few moments to hear exactly what 'that' was, but Eggsy changes his train of thought instead.

"What do you want?" he asks, nuzzling his nose sweetly up the line of Harry's throat, "Wanna make you come."

His expression is so earnest Harry almost feels regretful for depriving him so. He smiles sheepishly, looking down to his crotch.

"You may have to wait a while for that, I'm afraid."

Eggsy frowns for a moment before following Harry's gaze.

"What do you- oh," a mischievous grin settles onto his face, that ridiculous brow of his quirking again, "Harry Hart... Filth."

Harry rolls his eyes but can't bring himself to be too put out. Eggsy should know. He should have evidence of the affect he has on him. It's quite the compliment anyway - to bring a man of his age to orgasm with only moans ringing in his ears and a cock down his throat. And as he settles in next to Eggsy on the too-small lounge, he notices that yes, there it is. Hesitant and diluted under fucked out bliss but so familiar on him that Harry can identify it immediately. And if coming in his pants for Eggsy is what it takes to bring it out, it's scarcely a hardship to Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Eek, help. This is the first anything I've written in like 2 years. I'm terrified. You guys in the Hartwin fandom are just so good and I just waNNA BE ONE OF YOU!! I'm sorry it's messy as heck I'm just figuring out how to write again.
> 
> Pls be kind. Leave me a comment or I'll clobber you <3
> 
> (also lol sorry for the terrible pun in the title but I couldn't help myself ok bye)


End file.
